1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor and an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, conventional display apparatuses are being replaced by flat display apparatuses that are portable and thin. Among flat display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that are regarded as next-generation display apparatuses, due to having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and high response speeds.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer and, if a suitable voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode, the organic emission layer emits visible light. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of thin film transistors each including various wirings. Further, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are being made bigger, and are being used to display high-resolution images.
However, characteristics of wirings of a thin film transistor included in organic light-emitting display apparatuses might not be easily improved and accordingly, image quality characteristics of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses might not be easily improved.